


Caught Between Two

by Ashhoechlin



Series: It All Comes Down To Us [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashhoechlin/pseuds/Ashhoechlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi so this is the first time I've written a fanfic  and i am nervous af to post this but i guess i have to bite the bullet right.anyway so i hope to get your reviews/comments yada yada yada yada i hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is the first time I've written a fanfic and i am nervous af to post this but i guess i have to bite the bullet right.anyway so i hope to get your reviews/comments yada yada yada yada i hope you enjoy

The day after he and Danny broke up ,Stiles found himself waking up to the alarm of his phone reminding him that it is time to head to school .He jumped out of bed with his legs still tangled in the blankets and almost land on his face .After a quick shower and getting dressed he grabs his backpack and runs downstairs ,in the kitchen he finds his dad sitting with the paper and a cup of coffee good morning his dad says while giving him a curious look morning he replies as he grabs a apple and runs for the door ‘what…no cereal’ the sheriff yells ,no time…late for school…bye dad he yells back as he gets into his jeep and drives off.

Pulling up in the schools parking lot he notices that Danny’s car is missing from his usual spot .HEY ,Scott calls out to him as he comes running OH HEY ,he replies…..so where is Danny ? Scott asks ….UM WELL I DON’T KEEP TABS ON HIM SO HOW SHOULD I KNOW! , damn Stiles no need to bite my head off ,let us go inside before I lose my arms too Scott says as he slings an arm around Stile’s shoulder .So what happened last night? You were pretty excited for your three month anniversary with Danny, NOTHING Scott NOTHING! SO WOULD YOU BACK OFF ALREADY! Stiles yells out in anger ,okay okay I’m sorry…geez I won’t ask again but if you want to talk , you know you can tell me anything ,I’m here whenever you need me he says with a smile , yeah I know Stiles says with a faint smile , well I have to go so I’ll see you at lunch. K…..see ya Scott says as he watches Stiles walk away.

Sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria he takes his seat soon followed by Scott and Allison and Lydia and Jackson .For god’s sake Stillinski could you stop looking as if somebody just stole your favourite toy says Jackson, leave him alone Erica demands as she slaps Jackson against his head then takes her seat beside Stiles and gives him a peck on the cheek, so guys Derek wants all of us to meet up at that abandoned factory building he and Isaac now calls a home she says with a laugh. Why? Allison asks aggressively with her sandwich halfway to her mouth, well I don’t know….to have a slumber party Erica replies sarcastically, okay ladies calm down Scott says as he rubs his and up and down Allison’s back for her to stay calm.

Where is Danny? Askes Lydia looking at Stiles but gets no response ……….well? She asks again, I don’t know…. WeKindaBrokeUp Stiles says very fast earning him earning himself a stunned look from everyone and a laugh from Jackson .What’s so funny? He asks angrily, well you do know you won’t get someone as hot as Danny again, well thanks for the vote of confidence you ass Stiles says while giving Jackson a look (well let’s just say if looks could kill, Jackson would be six feet under) .we are so sorry to hear that Allison says as she takes his hand into hers, how are you feeling? I’m fine he says and stuffs his mouth with curly fries.

So why did you guys break up? Asks Scott, long story short….he found someone else, he says. OH HONEY and you just going to let him go like that? Asks Lydia . What was I supposed to do? Hold a gun to his head and tell him not to leave me? ...I’m sorry but if he wants to go then it’s his choice so could you all just drop it .after about seven minutes of awkwardly eating, Lydia finally speaks, I have an idea, why don’t you win him back?...and how do you suppose I do that? Stiles asks ,well you could try and make him jealous and the best way to do that is to go after his ex-boyfriend Lydia says with a grin.NO NO NO AND NO! Stiles yells ,and gets the attention of the entire cafeteria. Looking around and then back at Lydia he whispers “that would mean Derek” and Derek and I are like water and oil…we just don’t mix so one again NO, that is a terrible plan.  
Erica clears her throat to get the groups attention . I think that plan might work, earning herself a deadly look from Stiles. Oh come on stiles we all know that Derek has a thing for you, besides we are not telling you to sleep with him, all you have to do is flirt with him to get Danny’s attention and if all goes well then you will have him back and all will be well once again, so what do you say Stiles? Do we have a plan? I don’t know what if it doesn’t work?  
That settles it, Lydia says with a smile, you start flirting with Derek every chance you get and as we are going to him tonight that is when it will start. Lydia then gets up and proceeds to walk away with Jackson right behind her stiles finds himself looking at Scott …what the hell just happens stiles asks ,you are going to get your man back sweetie, Erica says as she gives him another peck and walks away. Well I have history next so see you tonight says Allison and she gets up in a hurry and pulls Scott by the arm along with her, leaving Stile sitting alone with his juice in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after Danny and Stiles broke up ,Lydia comes up with a idea for Stiles to get Danny back but something entirely different happens ......heheheheh STEREK BITCHEZZZ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i know the first chapter was a total mess but thanks for reading it anyway <3 hopefully i did much beter on this chapter .i wanna say thanks to my bestie imbekissinyou for helping me with a critical in this chapter and aso thanks bunchez to Neeka (she is a awesome writer) for giving me those pointers to make this fic better.okay thats it lol ENJOY

After school Stiles was in his jeep just sitting and staring at the empty spot where Danny’s car is usually parked .He sat like that for 15 minutes in a daze until he heard his passenger side door open causing him to snap out of the daze he was in to see that it was Scott getting in.

“Hey so um I need a ride to work bro.” He says as he flashed Stiles a big smile.

“Well who could resist that perfect smile of yours” Stiles replies sarcastically as he starts up the jeep.

Scott looks at him with a saddened expression “talk to me Stiles, tell me what happened .Stiles opens his mouth to say something but shuts it again quickly. ”Just tell me” Scott begs “and if you want me to kill him then I will” he says with a grin.

“Fine I’ll tell you” Stiles finally gives up and decides tell Scott just what happened.” so he came over last night and he looks kinda worried about something, when he wouldn’t even look at me that’s when I knew something was up .so he sat me down on my bed and looked at me and said that people grow apart. From there I already knew what was coming and I told him I don’t like where he was heading with his little speech, and when I walked away he just pulled me back and said the he wasn’t gonna be a jerk and sugar coat it because we both knew our relationship was going down the drain and that he found someone else and that it wasn’t planed it just happened .but he wouldn’t even tell me who it is” Stiles says as he just stares straight ahead.

Scott put his hand on Stiles shoulder to show his support. “You will be okay stiles” Scott says as he gives stiles shoulder a light squeeze. ”and with that plan you might even get him back” he says with a wink.

Laughing at himself he turns to Scott “how on earth did I get myself into this damn mess that Lydia calls a plan” Stiles says.

“You know how she is when she gets something into her head. There’s just no stopping her” Scott laughs.

“This is it” Stiles says as the jeep comes to a stop.

“Yeah, I guess I’ll see you tonight at Derek’s.” Scott replies as he gets out of the jeep and goes to the front door of the animal clinic. As he opens the door he turns and watches as Stiles drives away.

*

Arriving home to an empty house Stiles decides to take a quick nap before he has to go and meet the pack at Derek’s.  
Stepping into his bedroom he drops his backpack to the floor and flops down on his bed. He closes his eyes in hopes that he would fall asleep but it proved to be harder than he thought. He then found himself bored out of his mind and feeling as though he was in a place he had never been before. After laying on his bed in total silence for about an hour, which felt like days, he got up and walked over to the picture frames that stood on the shelve next to the desk where his laptop resides. Picking up the picture that Allison took of him and Danny at Lydia’s party while Danny was biting on his ear. They had so much fun that day getting drunk and reckless. As he puts the picture back on the shelve he catches sight of a photo of the entire pack, Erica jumping on Boyd’s back while Jackson has his arm around Lydia’s waist and Scott kissing Allison on the cheek. He, Danny, Isaac and Derek were laying on the grass laughing. Looking at the picture and seeing Derek laughing made him smile because it was very rare to see Derek with even a hint of a smile on his face but in the picture he is actually happy.

As he sets the photo back on the shelve he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Taking his phone out to check it he sees it’s a text from Scott.

 

[Scott (to) Stiles : hey how you feeling? I’m getting off work early and heading over to Derek’s. Apparently Jackson & Lydia have plans tonight.]

Just as he is about to text Scott back he receives a text from Lydia too.

 

[Lydia (to) Stiles : looks like the pan is starting early. I hope you’re ready ;)

Walking out the house and getting into his jeep he starts it up and texts back both Scott and Lydia just before he drives off.

[Stiles (to) Scott : as always Hollywood’s ‘IT’ couple gets their way. I’m on my way and I’m fine thanks :) ]

 

[Stiles (to) Lydia : I’m sorry but I can’t do this! I am not going to mess around with people’s feelings. ]

 

As he slides his phone back into his pocket he feels it vibrate again, checking his phone again he sees it’s another text from Lydia.

 

[Lydia (to) Stiles : WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN’T DO IT? GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!!!! ]

Deciding to ignore it and not reply he shoves his phone into his pocket and driving off to go and meet the others at the abandoned warehouse.

*

As he pulls up at the warehouse he takes a deep breath and gets out of the jeep. Walking over to the entrance he spots Danny’s car. “Of course he has to be here right now….nothing ever goes my way” he says angrily and he kicks a stone. Stepping inside the building he feels as though his stomach is going to jump out through his throat. Turning back around to make his escape and go back home he gets a slap against his back.  
“And where do you think you’re going?” Lydia asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Uh um, I don’t thing I locked my jeep so I just want to check.” He says in a nervous tone.

“Nice try.” Lydia replies with a smirk. “And what do you mean you can’t do it? It’s not hard stiles all you have to do is flirt to get Danny back.”

“It might be easy for you, but I am not going to play with anybody’s feelings. It’s just not right okay.” Stiles say as he stuffs his hands into his pockets.

“FINE……if you don’t want to get Danny back then it’s your problem. Now let’s get inside.” She says as she leads him to where the others are waiting.

Seeing everyone sitting around on crates Stiles sits on a crate next to Scott, right opposite Danny. “Well well well look who finally showed up. We were just about to send out a search party for you.” Derek says with a hint of anger in his tone.

“Naaa I’m here I’m here, no need to worry .wouldn’t want our dear old sour wolf to get wrinkles from all the worry.” Stiles responds sarcastically, causing everybody to laugh.

“Okay okay, can we get back to why I called you all here?” Derek says as he takes a seat.  
“So since I killed one of those alpha twins, the rest of them said that they’d leave town but I caught the scent of the other alpha twin in town today, so I want you need to be alert and watch your backs.” Derek says as he walks over to Erica. ”last time Erica almost got killed .It might just be one of them that’s in town but I don’t want any of you to go anywhere alone, at least be with one other pack member at all times. He says as he pats Erica on the shoulder.” anybody has anything to say? Any questions?” he says, raising his eyebrow at Scott.

Clearing his throat, Danny gets the group attention. “Guys you probably wondering why I wasn’t at school today….the thing is I’m moving tomorrow and due to the move I will also be changing schools.” Danny says as he keeps looking at the floor to avoid looking at Stiles.

“That was so not expected.” Isaac says giving Derek a worried look.

“But on the other hand it’s also one less person to worry about getting attacked by that alpha.” Says Derek, as he walks over to the entrance of the building.

“And it’s also just to day till the next full moon.” Boyd says as he puts an arm around Erica and pulls her closer to him. 

“Is that all? Okay good. I have things to do.” Jackson says as he gets up and keeps Lydia close to his side.

“Yeah I guess that’s it then. Just watch your backs okay.” Derek says as he clears the doorway for them to leave. “I have to go too.im leaving tomorrow so I have to get done packing.’ Danny says as he follows Jackson and Lydia out.

Derek calls Scott to one side of the room and the talk in whisper tones as Stiles tries to hear what it is they are talking about but fails to get even just one word of what they are saying. Finally Scott turns around to Stiles and smiles.  
“Okay guys so we think that it would be best that Isaac, Boyd and Erica stick together at all times .I will be with Allison and Derek will be looking out for you Stiles.” Scott confesses as he gives Stiles a concerned look.

“I really don’t have time for this.” Stile says angrily and pushes past Derek and Scott to get out and go to his jeep.  
Starting up his jeep and driving off he suddenly he pulls over on the side of the road with eyes filled with tears. Thinking about the breakup and Danny deciding to move. He sits in the jeep crying, just letting it all go. Suddenly he hears his phone ringing and answers it.  
“Hey dad. What’s going on?” He asks as he tries his best to hide the fact that he had just been crying.

“Just wanted to know where you are.so where are you?” His dad asks, sounding concerned.

“I was with Scott. But I’m on my way home now, see you in 5 minutes.” Stiles says and then hangs up.   
“YOU’RE OKAY STILES, YOU’VE BEEN THROUGH MUCH WORSE.AND LOOK YOU’RE STILL HERE.” Giving himself a pep talk then proceeds to drive on home with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) i hope y'all liked it .comment/reviews are always welcome


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so i think im improving a little bit more with each chapter .i hope i did good with this chapter and i hope you like it so well enjoy :)

The next day Stiles heads over to Danny’s house to find out if Danny really is leaving. Walking up to Danny’s front door he is just about to knock when the door opens fast, revealing Danny standing shirtless in the doorway.

“Hi. I saw you pulling up.” Danny says with a smile. “Come on in……..so how are you?”

“I’m okay .I just came to…….um well I don’t really know why I came. I guess there’s just something I need to know.” Stiles say exhaling loudly and shoving his hands into his pockets as he enters the house.

Entering Danny’s room Stiles looks around and sees that all Danny’s things are packed up. He turns to Danny and gives him a curious look. “Wait….so you really are leaving?” he asks just as he sits down on the bed.

“Yeah, I am.” Danny says, scratching the back of his head.

Sitting in silence Stiles starts fidgeting with Danny’s shirt that was lying on the bed. They are silent for several minutes then Stiles throws the shirt back on the bed and looks at Danny. “but why? This can’t be from us breaking up…right?” Stiles ask, looking at Danny with raised eyebrows.

 “No it’s not because of our break up.” Danny says as he picks his shirt up off the bed and puts it on. “My parents want me to go and live with my aunt in Tennessee because of all the killings that happened here in Beacon hills in the past year alone.” He says as he takes a seat text to Stiles on the bed. “And I truly am sorry about us.”

“Yeah…um I’m okay with the breakup now but I just need to know who he is. Danny you owe me at least that much.” Stiles says .looking directly into Danny’s eyes

“Okay stiles but I don’t think you know him though. He is not from here…..his name is Jake.” Danny says as he looks at the floor in shame.

“Well i think that’s all I needed to know.” Stiles say as he puts a hand on Danny’s shoulder. “I guess this is goodbye then?.....we are all going to miss you. You better come back to visit every now and then because Jackson is going to be very lonely without you.” He says, giving Danny a playful slap against his back.

Getting up from the bed they walk to the front door .Danny opens the door and then pulls Stiles into a warm hug. “I’m going to miss you stiles.” Danny whispers into Stile’s ear. Stiles break their hug and smiles at Danny, then proceed to walk to his jeep. Getting into his jeep and starting it up, he looks over at Danny standing on the porch. He waves goodbye as he drives off.

*

Arriving back home he finds a note in the kitchen from his dad.

[Working late tonight and I don’t know what time I’ll be home but there’s mac & cheese in the fridge that Melissa sent over]

“Well that’s just great. Home alone again.” He mumbles to himself as he slams the note back down on the counter. He walks up to his room and checks his phone for any texts but he has received none. Stepping into his room and seeing the mess of clothes scattered on his room floor he decides that it’s a good time to clean his room since he has nothing else to do

*

He is finally done cleaning when he receives a text from Allison.

[Allison (to) Stiles: Hi, just wanted to let you to know that we are at Danny’s. he is just about to leave.]

After reading her text he looks at the time and sees that a hour has already passed since he started with cleaning his room. Lying down on his bed he texts Allison back and then starts yawning as he types out the message.

[Stiles (to) Allison:  I went to see him this morning and we cool now, but thanks for letting me know.]

“Wow …*yawns*…who knew cleaning a room could me so exhausting …*yawns*...” He says as he looks up at the ceiling .Closing his eyes he decides to take a nap for a few hours.

 

Waking up to the sound of his phone ringing, he grabs his phone to check the time .he sees that it is 8:36pm and also that Erica is the one calling. Putting the phone to his ear he is about to say hello when he realises that he didn’t press answer yet. “Very smart move Stiles.” He says to himself and laughs then clicks answer.

ERICA:  for a second there I thought I was being screened.

STILES: well that thought crossed my mind.

ERICA:  yeah yeah yeah whatever….so Danny left today and I didn’t see you there.

STILES: I was there this morning and we said our goodbyes.

ERICA: so you okay?

STILES: I’m good. We talked it over and it went well.

ERICA: that’s good.so what are you doing tomorrow? Sundays are pretty boring so I was thinking we could go see a movie?

STILES:  Um……..

ERICA: oh come on .PLEASE! It will just be me, Boyd and Isaac .and as you just heard I said “please” and I don’t do “please”.

STILES: fine I’ll go with you guys .I’m hanging up now okay so bye Erica.

ERICA: okay okay see you tomorrow.

STILES: BYE

…………CALL ENDED……….

 

As he goes downstairs he suddenly craves some Doritos .He walks into the kitchen and heads straight for the snack cupboard .opening the cupboard door he sees that there are no Doritos in the cupboard.

He goes back up to his room to get his jeep keys he decides to put on his red hoody and then goes back downstairs. As he leaves the house he locks the front door and walks over to his jeep.

*

After parking his car he walks over to the store entrance. He then walks over to the section of the store where the chips are, he also takes a pack of choc-chip cookies off the shelve as he makes his way down the aisle towards to Chips. Standing in front of the Doritos he suddenly gets the feeling that he is being watched, he then looks down both directions of the aisle but there is nobody in sight. He grabs two bags of chips and goes to pay for the chips and cookies and also takes a pack of gum from the counter. He pays for his goods and exits the store.

Standing in front of the store to go to his jeep he still gets the feeling that he is being watched. He looks around the parking lot and notices that there are still quite a few cars in parking lot but no people.

Making his way to the jeep he hears footsteps behind him. He then stops to hear if anybody is walking behind him but all of a sudden everything is quiet. He proceeds to walk faster but he hears the footsteps again, he turns around hoping to see whoever it is that is following him but again he sees nobody. Turning back around to go to his jeep he suddenly finds himself chest to chest with Derek. “OH GOD….you almost gave me a heart attack.” Stiles exhales.

“What are you doing out here alone Stiles? And at night.” Derek says with a stern look.

“I just came to the store for a few things.” Stiles replies as he lifts up his goods for Derek to see. “And I’m not a damn 5year old who needs an adult to take him to the store!”

“I specifically told all of you to not go anywhere alone.” Derek says and grabs Stiles by the arm really fast and stops in front of the jeep to look around the parking lot. He shoves Stiles into the jeep and slaps the door shut.

“Hey hey hey watch it!” Stiles yells at Derek as he looks at the door and back at Derek.

Derek has his back to Stiles and is looking at the trees to the side of the store as if he had just seen something. He sniffs the air and turns back to Stiles. “Stiles you need to go home now .go straight home, lock your doors. Stay there and wait for me.” Derek says in a whispered tone

“Why?” he whispers back at Derek. “And um why are we whispering by the way?”

“Damit Stiles, just get home as fast as you can. GO NOW.” He responds aggressively.

“Okay…..going….geez.” Stiles replies as he starts the jeep and sees Derek running in the direction of the trees as he drives away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it .i am trying to update with a new chapter every week for as long as you guys are still interested in reading it though.  
> oh and i have twitter so go ahead and follow me if you'd like its @Ashley_Hoechlin   
>  xoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall .so i tried something in this chapter and i dont know if you guys are going to like it or if i even played it out right ,well enough of my ranting ...ENJOY :) i just hope you guys like the direction im taking this fic

Pulling up in the drive way Stiles gets out of the jeep and walk up to the front door and enters the house with his goods. Locking the door from inside, he goes to put the cookies in the snack cupboard. As he closes the cupboard he sees a shadowy figure moving very fast pass the kitchen window. “Hello…who’s out there?” He asks loudly as he pulls a knife from the knife stand.

Making his way out of the kitchen as softly as he can ,he moves to the stairs to get up to his room when suddenly he hears the sound of wood screeching from the loose plank on the porch. He looks down to the bottom of the front door and sees the shadow of somebody standing right outside the front door. He runs up to his room and slams the room door close he turns around and leans with his back against the door. Leaning against the door breathing very fast, he takes his phone out of his pocket to call Scott. As he scrolls down his contact list he hears something outside his window.

He moves over to the side of the window and presses his back to the wall. As he sees the window sliding open he raises the knife into the air. The window opens further and he sees somebody ‘s leg  come thru the window in an attempt to get inside but he raises the knife a little bit more and stabs down  on the leg with as much force as he can. “FUUUUCK!!!  STILES IM GOING TO KILL YOU!” The intruder yells.

“Derek?” he asks as he moves in front of the window. “I’m so so sorry, but you know you didn’t actually give me a choice. I was just protecting myself.

“Just get away so I can get inside.” Derek growls out.

“Oh yeah sorry.” Stiles says, dropping the knife to the floor and tries to help Derek inside.

After helping Derek get inside, Stiles closes the window as Derek limps over to the bed and sits as he pressed down on the wound.

“WOW I really got your thigh there didn’t I.” Stiles says as he walks over to Derek and removes his hand from the wound. “Jeez that’s deep. You have to take off your pants.” He says taking a step back as Derek just glares. “Well just to take care of the wound you know.” Stiles says as he rubs the back of his head.

“It’s already starting to heal so there’s no need for that.” Derek says and stands up.

“Oh yeah the whole wolfy healing thing slipped my mind.” He says as he picks the knife up the knife from the floor.

“Why did you even stab me…you knew I was coming.” Derek says angrily.

“Well normal people go stalking you thru your kitchen window and jump up on your roof to get into the room window.” Stiles says sarcastically. “Oh and they also don’t stand outside your front door like a damn axe murderer. A normal person would ring the doorbell.”

“What are you talking about? I just got here.” Derek says with raised eyebrows.

“Wait…so if that wasn’t you then who was it?” he asks with a hint of terror in his tone.

“I don’t know….you wait here and I’ll go check downstairs okay.” Derek says as he puts a hand on Stiles’s shoulder then walks out of the room.

Derek then goes downstairs and walks to the front door. He opens the door, steps out onto the porch and looks around but he sees nothing suspicious .As the wind chances direction Derek inhales deeply and catches a scent causing him to extend his fangs and claws. “Alpha.” He grunts thru his teeth and looks around with glowing red eyes.

Making his way back into the house he calls out to Stiles, who instantly comes running down the stairs. “So did you see anyone? And why are you all wolfed out?” Stiles asks quickly. “Oh my god there’s blood. Who did you kill?” he asks anxiously.

“What – No I didn’t kill anybody. It’s my own blood.” Derek as he holds up his hands and shifts back to human form.

“Oh yeah I stabbed you.” He laughs. “So did you see anything?”

“No I didn’t see anything but I caught the scent of the Alpha and back at the store there was a beta following you.” Derek says as he rinses his hands in the kitchen sink to get rid of the blood. “The beta got away though.”

“So he is starting a pack of his own? Stiles asks as he lifts himself to sit on the counter.

“Yes it looks that way. And also the rest of our pack didn’t report anything strange yet so they weren’t attacked. The Alpha had a beta following you and he himself came to your house which means that you are his target Stiles.” Derek says angrily. “Do you see nope why I don’t want you going anywhere alone?”

“So I won’t go anywhere alone anymore then.” he says as he hops off the counter and gets the cookies from the cupboard. “But why would he be after me though? It’s not like I’m the only human in the pack.”

“I wish I knew.” Derek says gazing out the kitchen window. “What time does your dad get home?”

“I dunno.”He says as he stuffs a cookie into his mouth.

“I’m going to stay with you until he gets home.” Derek says as he walks out of the kitchen to go up to Stiles’s room.

Realising what Derek had just said Stiles chokes on the cookie he was eating and spits it out. “Wait—what…..NO you can’t stay. What if my dad if by dad only gets home tomorrow? I need to sleep.” He says as he runs up behind Derek.

“Yes I am staying! You can still sleep while I’m here.” Derek says as they enter the room.

“NO YOU CANT STAY.YOU HAVE TO GO.”  Stiles demands.

“And what if the alpha comes back huh then what are you going to do?” Derek asks with raised eyebrows.

“Okay fine.” Stiles says when realising that Derek is right, the alpha or his beta can show up again and he’d be alone.

As Stiles takes off his hoody his phone rings. Checking the screen to see who it is that’s calling “great just great. It’s my dad.” He says as he presses answer.

STILES: heyyy dad what’s up?

SHERIFF: well it looks like I’m going to be working all night.

STILES: have you at least had had something to eat?

SHERIFF: yes stiles I ate nothing but veggies.

STILES: yeah right, I’m going to tell the curly fries slide this time.

SHERIFF: Whatever. Are you going to be okay alone for the night?

STILES: yeah I’ll be okay; I have a history paper due on Monday so I’m just going to finish that.

SHERIFF: that’s good, well I’ll see you in the morning then …..I love you son.

STILES: love you too dad …..Bye.

…………….CALL ENDED……………..

“So I take it that you heard that entire conversation” Stiles says as he walks over to his dresser and scratches around in the draws.

“Yeah, I guess I’ll be staying the night.” Derek says with a smile, which stiles can’t see because he is to busy looking in the draws.

“Well then as long as you’ll be staying you have to get rid of those bloody clothes.” He says as he tossed a sweatpants and his most loose fitting T-shirt he owns. “Hit the shower sour wolf, you know where the bathroom is.”

*

“You okay in there?” Stiles asks as he knocks on the bathroom door.

“Almost done.” Derek yells back

“Well I’m kinda hungry….are you hungry? There’s mac & cheese, would you like some?” Stiles asks nervously.

“Yeah-sure-thanks.” Derek replies.

“Ooooh-kay then .I’ll just be in the kitchen.”  He says as he walks away from the door and goes downstairs to kitchen.

Stiles then puts the mac & cheese in the oven to heat it and walks over to the window. As he’s looking out the window he starts to think about the alpha and he just can’t think of any reason as to why the alpha is targeting him and not any of the other humans in the pack. He might be a human but he is not weak, so why him. The fact that Allison is a hunter and has an entire family of hunters could be why she is not the target but what about Lydia. She doesn’t have any cool abilities to defend herself, besides the power she had over him when he was madly in love with her and the fact that she is immune to the bite. She is a girl; anybody would have thought that she would be an easier target. He just could not figure out why the alpha chose to come after him.

Giving up on trying to figure out why he is the target, he decides to check on the mac & cheese and that’s it out of the oven and places it on the counter top. “That smells great.” Derek says as he walks in.

‘Yeah Melissa makes a great mac & cheese.” He responds with a smile. “I don’t suppose we could give that alpha some of Melissa’s mac & cheese as a peace offering,”

“I killed his brother. I doubt he would settle for some mac & cheese.” Derek laughs.

“Yeah that’s true.” Stiles says as he gets two plates.

“Need any help?” Derek asks.

“No its okay.” He replies as he dishes for the two of them and slides a plate over to Derek.

As they each take a seat at the table in the dining room Stiles realises that he forgot to bring them soda and then goes to get some.

Coming back with two sodas Stiles he hands one over to Derek and takes his seat but this time noticing how tight his shirt fits on Derek, the way it stretches over his abs and how tight it is around his biceps ,the way his muscles flex every time he moves . “Stiles are you okay?” Derek asks, snapping Stiles out of where his mind was dwelling and just in time too because his thoughts were going in a wild and very private direction.

“Yeah-yeah um I was just thinking…..about tomorrow.” He says trying to hide how aroused he had gotten and takes a sip of his soda. But it was too late; Derek had already smelled Stiles’s arousal but did not let on that he knew about it.

“Oh, and what about tomorrow?” he asks curiously.

“Well Erica wants to go to the movies so I’m going with her, Boyd and Isaac tomorrow.” He says with a mouth full of mac & cheese.

“Okay, I guess you’ll be okay with the three of them.” Derek replies while looking down at his plate.

*

After they’ve finished eating the two head up to Stiles’s room. Stiles sits down on his bed as Derek just leans against the wall next to the door and stares at Stiles with urge to kiss him but does not make any move.

If only Stiles knew how Derek really feels about him. That he thinks he might be in love with him, the boy who always annoyed him might now be the only person he ever truly cares about since Laura had died. He always slammed him into walls and threatened him but it was only because he did not want to show his true feelings, and yes there was Danny, but no matter what he tried Danny could not fill the space that his inner wolf was keeping in his heart just for Stiles, But until now he had never know that maybe Stiles would want him. He knows that Stiles had always been in love with Lydia and then there was Danny but through all those times Derek had liked him but was too afraid to tell him. While Derek might have tried to supress his feeling, he could not because the bond that his wolf had formed with Stiles the day in the pool had gotten to strong. Stiles risked his own life to save him and now he wants Stiles, he wants to claim Stiles as his own but there is still too much Stiles and the rest of the pack need to know before he can ever make a move on Stiles.

“So what now? I’m going to bed and you can’t sleep on the couch downstairs because my day might catch you when he comes in.

“I’ll just take the floor.” Derek says

“Are you sure?” Stiles asks and gets a blanket out of the closet for Derek. “Or you could um you know….sleep on the bed with me? The floor is pretty hard.”

“If you are truly okay with it then I guess I could.” Derek says, taking the blanket from stiles.

“Well duh I offered didn’t I, so it’s okay.” He says with a smile and gets into bed.

Derek then gets into bed to and they both lay quietly just staring at the ceiling. Stiles then turns onto his side and looks at Derek until Derek looks at him and smiles. “Goodnight Derek.” Stiles says with a yawn then pulls the blanket up under his chin and as he closes his eyes he hears the soft whisper of Derek saying “goodnight Stiles.”

Derek stills lays awake for an hour after Stiles had already fallen asleep and he is just lying and looking at Stiles sleeping. ‘How can someone look so perfect’ he thinks to himself just before he closes his eyes and slowly drifts to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and? so what did you think?was it good or bad? .... oh and dont forget you can follow me on twitter @Ashley_Hoechlin .xoxox


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this chapter is like 5days late and im so sorry i was very lazy to type it out since i finished it last Wednesday already on paper but didnt type it out until now so here you go lol i hope you like....oh and also i have three new characters wich i will name as soon as the appear in the chapter but for now there is Mark Stevens who attends beacon hills high with the rest of the usual characters he is a douche kinda like Jackson but im gonna try to make him meaner ,try to picture his as Beau Mirchoff (just according to how he looks)

  

Derek woke up at 4am and found Stiles curled up against him. Stiles was still fast asleep with his head on Derek’s arm and his hand on Derek’s chest with their legs intertwined .Derek did not want to move and risk waking Stiles, so he just stayed the way he was and looked at Stiles .He really liked holding stiles in his arms and feeling him breathe right next to him so peacefully. He laid with Stiles in his arms for 45minutes just listening to Stiles’s steady heartbeat.

Moving Stiles off his arm so he could get out of bed he gives Stiles a kiss on the forehead knowing that Stiles is still fast sleep and won’t know about it ,he then goes to the bathroom.

As he heads back into Stiles room he hears a car pull up in the driveway and goes to the window to see that’s it’s the sheriff, he grabs his own clothes and bundles it up in one arm and listens to the sheriff enter the house ,he looks at Stiles with longing eyes  just before jumping out the window.

*

Stiles woke up alone in bed and nervous because he did not know if his dad caught Derek or if he just left. Getting out of bed as softly as he can making his way downstairs. “Good morning.” He hears a familiar voice say.

“Oh-morning dad.” he says with a smile. “So what time did you get home?”

“About 5am.” His dad says as he takes a seat with a cup of coffee.

“It’s only 7am…did you even sleep?” Stiles asks as he pours himself some coffee.

“Work waits for nobody.” The sheriff says waving his hands over the folders and paperwork on the table.

“Dad you need to rest.” He says taking a sip of his coffee. “What is all this anyway?” he asks and picks a folder up from the table but the folder quickly gets snatched from his hand. “Oh come on …I just want to see, maybe I can help.”

The sheriff sighs as he puts his cup down. “Fine but you know you can talk to anybody about this.”

Stiles open his mouth in an attempt to say something. “And no not even Scott okay! Or I’m not telling you anything.” The sheriff says quickly before Stiles could say anything.

“Okay fine I won’t say a thing.” Stiles surrender and sits down. “So what’s all this about?”

“Well there have been 3 missing persons reports in the area and two them are kids from your school and the third is a woman in her early 20s.”

“So do you think the cases are links?” Stiles asks as he opens one of the folders.

“Yes. All of them were last seen with this guy” the sheriff says handing Stiles a page. “It’s a police sketch.”

Stiles take the page and looks at the sketch, he instantly recognises the person in the drawing but he doesn’t tell his dad. “Any clue as to who this is?” he asks his dad.

‘no we still trying to find that out.” His dad says as he takes the last sip of his coffee.

Stiles looks at all three victims folders and sees that he knows one of the victims. “I hope you guys find the missing people dad. I have to go do something and I’m going to the movies with a few friends so I won’t be home for lunch.”

“Just don’t be out too late.” His dad says as he gets all the papers and folders into a pile.

Stiles go up to his room and calls Derek.

STILES: hey I woke up and you were gone. We cool?

DEREK: yeah all good .I snuck out when your dad got home.

STILES: okay well I have some news about the alpha

DEREK: what news? Was he there again?

STILES: no he wasn’t here but he has been doing some recruiting, he has two kids from my school and another woman

DEREK: do you know where they live? I could go and see if I can get a scent of any one of them

STILES: no I didn’t check their addresses, though I do know one of them .Mark Stevens, he is in my history class, a major douche.

DEREK: okay I’ll see what I can find out.

STILES: yeah cool, I gotta okay…bye Derek.

DEREK: bye.

……….CALL ENDED……..

Stiles puts his phone down on the dresses and gets out some clean clothes and goes to take a shower, smiling as he thinks about Derek.

*

Later that afternoon he is sitting at the pc browsing the web when he gets a text from Erica.

[Erica (to) Stiles: he we leaving for the movies now]

[Stiles (to) Erica: great I’ll see you there]

[Erica (to) Stiles: Cool, see you in a bit and we need to talk about something  ;)  ]

Stiles puts his phone back into his pocket not bothering to text her back again. He put on his shoes and gets his keys and heads for the front door. Before leaving the house he takes a deep breath and then goes out the door and walks to the jeep.

Pulling up in the parking lot, he parks the jeep and spots Isaac and Boyd standing against the wall and Erica walking towards him. “Hey.” She says as he gets out of the jeep and smiles at her. “And why are you so happy? Does it have anything to do with Derek staying with you last night?” She says playfully bumping her shoulder against him.

“No don’t be ridiculous.” He laughs. “Hey guys”

Both Isaac and Boyd just nod at him. “So what are we seeing?” Isaac asks

“I guess we can see THE GUILT TRIP maybe” Stiles suggests.

“Yeah that seems okay. Let’s go.” Boyd says slinging an arm over Erika shoulder as the walk in front while Stiles and Isaac follows awkwardly behind them.

*

Halfway thru the movie Stiles gets up and moves pass Isaac to get out. “Where you going?” Erica whispers.

“Out of popcorn…I’m just going to get some more, you guys want anything?” He asks softly.

“I’m good.” Isaac says without taking his eyes off the screen.

“Boyd’s okay but you can get me a snickers bar and another soda.” Erica says handing him some money.

“It’s cool Erika, I’ll buy.” He says with a smile refusing to take her money.

“Oh thanks, don’t be long okay.” She says as he walks away.

Stiles goes to the toilet and ends up just staring at himself in the mirror. He then decides to go outside for some fresh air before buying the stuff. He stands outside with his hands in his pockets just soaking in the quietness of the Sunday and breathing deeply when he is suddenly slammed against the wall. “What the fuck man what did you do thaaa...Mark what you are doing?” He asks but doesn’t get any answer, instead he gets a hand around his neck and Mark is squeezing tighter and tighter.

>>>>> 

“Stiles has been gone a while now guys I think we should go and check on him.” Erica says.

The three make their way out of the row they were sitting in. They look around but don’t see Stiles anywhere. “Why don’t you guys check in the toilet.” Erica tells them and the go to check while she stands and waits for them. They come back out but still no Stiles. “Where the hell is he” She says as she takes out her phone to call him but he doesn’t answer.

“Maybe we should split up. It would be faster.” Boyd suggest

“Yeah let’s go then.” Isaac says as he walks away and Erika and Boyd walk off in different directions too.

>>>>>> 

‘Why are you doing this?” Stiles asks as he is still being held against the wall.

“Because Ethan told me to.” Mark says as he extends his fangs to scare Stiles, and he is doing a pretty good job at scaring him because the only thing going thru stiles’s mind is that he is going to die now without being able to see his dad, Scott or even Derek one last time.

“Ethan wants me to bring you to him alive but he didn’t say I couldn’t have some fun.” Mark says Extending his claws while still holding one hand on Stiles’s throat keeping him against the wall and using his free hand to trace a line over Stiles’s chest tearing his shirt and cutting into his skin causing Stiles to scream out in pain.

“HEY LET HIM GO!!” Erika yells as she Boyd and Isaac come running.

“Your friends can’t protect you forever, not even your alpha will be able to protect for long.” Mark whispers into Stiles’s ear just before letting go of Stiles and runs off as Stiles falls to the ground pressing a hand on the cut and moaning in pain as he tries to get up.

The three finally gets to Stiles but Boyd and Isaac chase after Mark while Erika helps Stiles up. “Oh my god Stiles I’m so sorry.” Erica says as they try to make their way to the jeep.

“It’s okay Erica; it’s not your fault that this happened. Just get the first-aid kit in the back so we can cover this up because we can’t go to the hospital.

“Okay” she says as she gets the kit. “Take off your shirt so I can clean the wound.”

He takes off his shirt hissing from the pain every time he moves. She opens the kit and gets some rubbing alcohol, and pours it directly onto the cut but as soon as the alcohol hits his skin he screams out in pain and passes out. She then puts on some ointment and dressing then sticks it over the wound with the medical tape. “All done.” She whispers to Stiles who is still passed out as Boyd and Isaac come running back.

“He’s gone. We followed his as far as we could but he is surprisingly fast.” Boyd says to Erica.

“You know Derek is going to kill us right….we were supposed to keep him safe.” Isaac says in a panic. “Is he okay?”

“He’ll be okay he just passed out from the pain. We need to get him home or to Derek.” Erica says as she gets into the driver seat of the jeep.

“We should take him to Derek, because the sheriff is at home and how are we gonna explain to him that his son got attacked by a werewolf.” Boyd says as he and Isaac get into the jeep too.

*

They soon arrive at the warehouse all scared to tell Derek what happened but Boyd is the first to get out as he carries Stiles, Isaac and Erica soon follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so did you like? also um for you Shameless fans i just have to say that finale had me crying because of Ian and Mickey tbh #TeamGallavich and my Gallavich feels has me wanting to write a Ian/Mickey fic too which i will be starting on tomorrow if any of you are interested in reading it


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i know this chapter was due like 2 weeks ago and im so sorry its so late but as they say" better late than never" right? i truly hope you guys like it. please comment/review (or.and) KUDOS....well then ENJOY

Derek and Scott were in the warehouse arguing about the previous night hi, why Derek hadn’t just   called him to stay over with Stile. After all He has been Stiles's best friend for as long as he can remember.

"My best friend has been targeted by the Alpha! Why didn’t you just call me, you and Stile never get along and you always seem to want to kill him whenever you see him and now you wanna act like his protector!"

Scott's yelling had gotten Derek angry and caused him to shift. With claws held in fists and fangs extended he moves over to where Scott is standing and before Scott could even realise it he was grabbed by the neck and slammed down to the floor.

"I. Don’t. Have. To. Explain. Myself. To. You."

He grunts thru his teeth and leans over Scott and watches him shift into werewolf form beneath him but still holding his grip around Scott's neck.

Scott who is now in his werewolf form is still pinned to the floor with Derek’s claw digging into his skin every time he moves, making it hard for him to breathe. He grabs hold of the hand around his neck but still it would not budge, he then uses his feet to get Derek off him. Kicking with as much force as he can he send Derek flying across the room and slams into the wall.

As he gets up from the ground holding a hand to his bleeding neck he watches Derek twists his neck from side to side moving away from the wall which now has a new crack stretching from top to bottom.

"You know what Derek, all i wanted was answers but as of now i am done. Done with you and this pack. And stay away from Stiles!"

With his wound already healing he walks away and as he leaves the building he hears Derek sigh loudly.

"I love him." Derek yells after Scott

A stunned Scott then enters the building again and looks at Derek with a blank expression. "What did you just say?"

"I love him Scott. That’s why i need to protect him myself and because my wolf chose him as my mate I need to keep him safe. That’s why i didn’t call you to watch him."

"Wait whaaat, I get that you say you love him, but your wolf? Mate? What the hell does that even mean?"

The two are silent for a few minutes as Derek tries to think of a way to explain how his wolf had chosen Stiles of all people to be his lifelong mate. Scott just stairs at Derek still in shock trying to decipher the expression that he has on his face.

Derek looks up at him as they're both back in human form but just as Derek is about to say something he gets a scent.

"Stiles" is all Derek says as he quickly makes his way to the door, reaching out to open the door but before he could it already swings open.

Before Derek could even say anything he is shoves to one side by Scott. "What the hell happened? Oh my god. Stiles. Is he okay?"

"He was attacked." Erica says not making eye contact with Derek.

"He was attacked. And where were the three of you when HE was attacked?  All i asked you to do was keep him safe."

Derek was angry and as much as he wanted to rip the three apart he knew that it would not solve anything and with the other Alpha starting his own pack Derek could not risk losing any one of his pack. The fact that he could not show how it pains him to see Stiles hurt was just adding more to the anger.

With a nod from Scott Derek takes Stile from Boyd’s arms and takes him to an area in the warehouse which is currently considered as Derek’s bedroom with just a mattress and a duffle bag with his few items of clothing.

After lying stiles down on the mattress he goes back to the others who are waiting for him to come up with some kind of plan as to kill Ethan.

"I am going to kill that alpha, as far as we know he has three betas and we can take them, tomorrow we go for them and finish this."

"Yeah nice speech but why is he going after Stiles alone?" Erica asks with her hands on her hips and her head slightly tilted to the side.

"Well isn’t it obvious he is going for the weakest one in our pack." came Jackson’s voice from behind them as he enters the warehouse followed by Lydia.

"Shut up Jackson." Lydia says slapping him against his back.

That comment from Jackson had made Derek flash his eyes red and as much as he wants to just rip Jackson’s throat he decides to rather just stares at Jackson as if it could kill him where he stands.

"Uh um... I think Derek has something he needs to tell us all. Right Derek?"  Scott says as Derek instantly looks at him.

"No Scott i don’t, not until i tell Stiles first so you are all going home and Scott will stay behind because he needs to take Stiles home."

With A nod from Scott, Derek goes back to where Stiles is as the rest all head out. He finds Stiles awake and sitting up with his phone in hand. When Stiles looks up at Derek it seemed like Derek is guilty about something but he doesn’t say anything for a few minutes. Derek is standing against the wall with his arms folded across his chest as Stiles looks up from his phone every few seconds just to see is Derek is watching him.

"So um what’s up?"

Stiles finally decide to break the silence but still Derek does not respond.

"Ooohkay then......is the silence because of last night? Cause if it is then I’m sorry if i made you feel uncomfortable or something."

"It’s not about that Stiles. I need to tell you something. It’s something really important?"

"Well then what is it?"

"Stiles they hurt you because of me."

"Um if i remember correctly then it was me who wanted to be involved in all this supernatural werewolf crap, so it’s my own fault i got hurt and besides this cut isn’t that deep, yeah it stung like a bitch but it’s not that painful anymore."

"No Stiles you don’t get it, you wanted to know why he is targeting you and none of the others. It’s because of me and my feeling for you. Ethan wants to get back at me and he knows that the only way to do that is by hurting you."

"What do you mean your feelings for me?"

"so you know the my Alpha form right, well the wolf has a mind of its own and it has taken a liking to you that’s why I’m always aggressive towards you and ever since the day in the pool you risked your life to save me my wolf has considered you as a equal to me and it chose you to be my mate."

"Wait so you are telling that a dog sorry i mean wolf wants me? But how does hurting me do anything?"

"The wolf only chooses one mate in its life time. Kind of a lifelong partner and if Ethan kills you there will be an emptiness inside me and it would kill my wolf from inside. The wolf chose you because of who you are your qualities. You are strong, independent and you take care of the pack."

"Wow um thanks for telling me i guess. I’m gonna have to go over all you just told me, a couple 100 times probably."

"But it’s not just my wolf that chose you.....Stiles I’m in love with you.im telling you this because i need to be honest with you."

Hearing Derek’s confession had really shocked Stiles because Derek is one that keeps all his feelings inside and doesn’t let anybody in. Stiles knows it took a lot for Derek to tell him everything and though he himself feels something for Derek he just doesn’t completely know what it is that he feels.

"Are you guys done? Cause i need to go and I’m taking Stiles home so.... " Came Scott’s voice just as Stiles is about to take Derek’s hand but quickly pulls his hand back.

"Oh. Yeah we can go. I’m actually tired so um bye Derek i guess I’ll see you tomorrow."

"What about your wound? What are you going to tell you dad?"

"I can hide it from him he is so busy with work i doubt that he will even notice."

*

The drive home was not awkward at all since Scott probably heard everything Derek had said. Stiles put on the radio and some song which none of them new played and after a few seconds Stiles got the rhythm of the song and started humming along trying to make time pass faster but no luck at that.

"SOoo....." Scott says but not taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah?"

"Dude Derek...Derek loves you man."

"I really don’t wanna talk about this right now Scott."

"Okay but when you wanna talk about it then just knows that i am here."

"Yeah i know" Stiles says with a smile as they pull up at his house.

*

When he got inside the house he could hear Scott driving away so he headed up to his room but his dad saw him and called him to the lounge where He was still busy with work.

"Are you okay son?"

"Yeah just tired. Scott drove me home so he will be bringing the jeep back i the morning."

"Okay go and sleep, I’m not going to the station tonight.im going to work from home."

"Good. And you get some rest to okay."

When stiles got up to his room he just kicked off his shoes, dropped down on his bed and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i hope the chapter was okay and so i finally decided that i will finish off with one more chapter ( if you guys want me to do a few more chapters then please let me know)  
> .....also i worked on my #GALLAVICH fic and im happy with it so far so that would be done soon YAY lol.   
> follow me on twitter @Ashley_Hoechlin xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys pray no more for the chapter is here. also you probably saw that i will no longer stop at chapter seven i will be ending off at chapter 10 YOU'RE WELCOME! LOL . so i will be waiting on your reviews and kudos ......ENJOY (ps: any mistakes or probs please tell me so i can fix them)

The day after the attack Derek and the rest of the pack went looking for Ethan but it was as if they had left town because there was no scent of him anywhere in town or in the woods. Ethan probably knew Derek would kill him so he hit the road. Even though the pack had left town Derek refused to let his guard down and he demanded that one of him or Scott be close to Stiles until they knew that Ethan and his pack was gone for good no matter how much Stiles argued he was no match  for Scott and Derek.

*

A week had past and no sign of Ethan or any of his pack members. Some would say that’s a good thing but with Derek and Scott babysitting him it was hell. Stiles knew that them being there was for his own good but he couldn’t help but keep wishing they would just disappear into thin air but lord knows that won’t happen.

He and Derek had spoken about their feeling for each other and though he has feeling for Derek he is just not sure if its love, Derek was okay with that as long as he could keep Stiles safe he was satisfied. The talk about the mate issue went well too which was very surprising.

Lost in his thoughts Stiles lay on the bed trying to just relax when all of a sudden his room door swings open "Stiles! Derek caught a scent in the woods and it’s fresh so He, Boyd, Isaac and Erica are going after them and I’ll be staying here with you"

"Awesome." Stiles reply sarcastically "now please shut the door behind you again okay."

"I’m gonna be downstairs okay." Scott says as he shuts the door.

Stiles just continued to lie on his bed constantly checking his phone to check for updates from Derek if they had dealt with Ethan so he could be free from his house that seems to have become a prison every time his dad leaves the house.

After an hour had passed and he still has not gotten any update as to what’s going on he decides to text one of them.

[Stiles (to) Erica: it’s been an hour already have you caught him yet?]

Not getting a reply as made him assume the worse, what if Ethan and his pack had killed his friends, his friends might all be hurt and he is sitting in his room doing nothing to help them. Just as he is about to get a jacket so he could go and find he friends when his phone rings from where he left it on the bed.

Dropping his jacket and jumping for his phone he answers without checking the caller ID.

STILES: oh my god finally! What happened?

But nobody responds so Stiles checks his screen to see that the call is from his dad’s phone.

STILES: hello....dad... is everything ok?

SHERIFF: everything is good. As a matter of fact it’s great thanks for asking.

STILES: who is this and what are you doing with my dad’s phone.

SHERIFF: oh Stiles I’m so hurt that you don’t know who this is.

STILES: Ethan? What have you done to my dad?

SHERIFF: 5 points to you. And I haven’t done anything to you father...yet that is.

STILES: what do you want Ethan.

SHERIFF: isn’t it obvious...I want you...I want you to get out of your house without alerting your guard dog. Two blocks up your road I have my beta waiting .get in the car and he will bring you to me and don’t try any of your tricks or your father died.

STILES: how am I supposed to get out without Scott hearing?

SHERIFF: you're smart so you'll figure it out.

STILES: fine but if you do anything to my father I swear to god I will find a way to kill you myself.

SHERIFF: just make sure your dog does not follow you or I’d have to kill him too.

                                                          ...................CALL ENDED............

*

Stiles was not sure what he was going to but he knew he had to save his dad no matter what it takes. Finally coming up with a way to get out of the house.

"I’m gonna take a show okay so please I would like some privacy if that’s not too much to ask for." he yells down to Scott as he enters the bathroom.

"Yeah sure I’ll be here if you need me." Scott yells back

Stiles turns on the water in the shower and leaves the bathroom again and shutting the door behind him. Tip-toeing back to his room he grabs a jacket and a small pocket knife which he likes to keep in the draw next to his bed. Opening the window as slow and quietly as he can he makes his way out the window and down the street to the car that Ethan said would be waiting.

"Hi. You must be Stiles." Came the sweet voice of a girl. "Get on in its a hours Drive you know so we should get going."

Getting into the car he looks at the girl who the voice belongs to and realises that it’s the 20 year old woman that went missing too. She was a beautiful brunet with blue eyes and a British accent.

"I’m Sarah by the way"

"Yeah well you obviously know my name. Why are you even helping him do this? You know he's the bad guy right?"

"Yeah I know he is the bad guy but I don’t exactly have a choice. My brother is really ill and he said he could help my brother but I have to do what he says so I’m sorry for what he did and is going to do but my brother is all I have left and I can’t lose him."

Strangely enough Stile actually understood that she was just doing what she could to save her brother. "So where are you taking me?"

"There’s an abandoned gas station about 40miles out of town I was told to bring you there......sooo werewolf.....who knew these things were real."

"Yeah there’s like this whole other wold of supernatural creatures out there."  He says as he feels if he still has his pocket knife on him. "So you took the bite so that he could save you brother by giving him the bite too? Did Ethan even explain all the dangers to you?"

"Oh no sweetie I didn’t take the bite. I don’t know how he found me and even knew about my brother but he did explain everything to me and turning into a wolf once a month is okay I guess as long as my brother would still be alive. He would only save my brother if he has all his stuff sorted with you and your friends so that’s why I’m doing what he asks of me."

Stiles could see that talking about her brother was hard for her because it looked as though she was holding back her tears so he left the conversation at that. They drove in silence until they got to the gas station she was talking about. The place was quiet with broken windows and the door would bang every time the wind blew.

Getting out of the car Stiles walks over to the door and blocks the door just as it is about to bang again. As he steps inside he hears the car engine start up again and as he runs back out he sees Sarah drive off again.

"Fuck!" he says in frustration as he kicks a stone.

He hears a loud bang again from the door and decides to go check the place out.

"Hello" he yells as he enters and looks around at the once busy gas station which is now dead silent. The shelves are bare, isles cluttered with boxes, papers and empty shopping baskets. He was walking thru an isle when a noise in the back storage room caught his attention. Making his way to the back he had to move a few boxes that were blocking his way to gain access to the room.

With a sigh of relief he tosses the last box; which was way heavier than anticipated he twists the door handle and the door opens with ease. Stiles was ready to face Ethan but he was not expecting the person who was in the room.

"Peter" he says in shock. "What are you doing here? You need to go and find Derek and Scott and tell them that Ethan has my father."

Turning back around to the door which he had just entered, he was about to tell Peter to hurry but standing right in front of him was Ethan, blocking his way with claws and glowing red eyes.

Taking the knife out of his pocket he stabs Ethan in his arm and pushes him aside. "Go Peter!" Stiles yells but Peter doesn’t move; instead he just laughs.

"Stiles stiles stiles...you didn’t actually think that this fool was behind everything did you?" Peter says and he flashes his own eyes which is Red to.

"Wait you planned all this? Where is my father and what have you done to him?"

"Well I assume you father is at work, you should tell your father to not leave his car unattended, it was really easy to get his phone." he says with a smile.

"You won’t be very happy in a while when Derek and Scott get here." Stiles says as an attempt to bluff.

"Dear boy Derek and his pack are off chasing two of my betas in the wood and as for Scott....you were brought here by a human whose scent he probably won’t pick up so I doubt any of them would be here to help you any time soon."

"How are you even an alpha again?"

"Long story short I killed an alpha from another pack and now I’m an alpha with a pack of my own."

"If you have a pack of your own then whh...” stiles was about to finish asking his question when he is suddenly plunged into darkness by a blow to his head.

"God he is annoying." Ethan says with his arm still in mid-air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO? how was it? lat me know what you think and also for those of you who are #TeamGallavich #Shameless ; ive decided to make it chapters to and the 1st chapter will be posted later today or tomorrow ..... you can get me on twitter> @Ashley_Hoechlin Ash_Hoechlin


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all i know im late with this update but i really had fun writing this chapter and i hope you all like it . let me know if its any good and also of any mistakes i missed......so by all means please ENJOY :) oh and for you Gallavich shippersa; ivwe posted my first chapter of my Gallavich fic #RecklessLove >> http://archiveofourown.org/works/848152

Stiles had been knocked out for a few hours and when he finally woke; he was alone in the room. He made his way over to the door but when he tried to open it the door was locked.

"What the hell. Hey. Open up!" he yelled as he banged on the door but he got no response

Giving up on yelling for them to let him out he searched his pockets for his cell, all his pockets were empty so they obviously took it. "Fuck" he whispers under his breath.

The room was a mess with a few boxes in one side of the room and the windows were bared so he couldn’t get out thru them. He turns to the boxes and looked at them for a minute or two. He doubted that they had anything useful inside but what the heck those boxes could either be empty or it could have something inside that can help him escape. So he did what anybody would do, he went over to the boxes and opened them.

The first three boxes were useless; all they had inside were deflated balloons and a bunch of kids’ party accessories. After putting on one of the party hats he opened the rest of the boxes but found nothing useful in any of them. Accepting the fact that he probably wouldn’t escape any time soon he went to sit down on the floor with his back to the wall and with a sigh he looks up at the ceiling and sees a light-bulb and is struck with an idea.

He quickly moves across the room on his hands and knees and gets a small bubble solution container and empties out the solution. He uses his shirt to dry out the container and then tries to get the light-bulb but he just couldn’t reach so he got the rest of the sealed bubble solutions and threw them up at the bulb, after a few misses he finally gets it right in the middle and half of the florescent bulb falls to the ground and the other half hangs loosely from the ceiling. He pulls the part that’s hanging from the ceiling and places it beside the other half.

He then crushes both pieces by stepping on the a few times until the shards are ground down to fine pieces. When the decides that the glass is crushed enough; he gathers the crushes grass together in one pile with a piece of cardboard and uses two sheets of paper to pick up the glass and fill up the emptied bubble solution container. He then screws the top on lightly leaving it lose and put the container into his jacket pocket and goes to sit against the fall again with the party hat still on his head and waits for somebody to open the door.

An hour has passed and still no sign of anybody coming to open the door and Stiles had started yawning from boredom but just as he shuts his eyes he hears the door unlock. He jumps up quickly and rips the party hat from his head throwing it across the room as Peter walks in.

"I hope I didn’t leave you waiting too long. I’ve been informed that your friends are going crazy looking for you. How’s about you make a little phone call to your fool of an alpha."

After Peter has told Stiles what he should and shouldn’t say to Derek he gets the phone and dials the number.

Derek: STILES WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!

Stiles: well hello to you to. Um well your ass of an uncle tricked me and now has me locked up in a room.

Derek: Peter? How does he fit into all this? It’s Ethan who’s been after you.

Stiles: long story but peters an alpha now to and Ethan is in his pack.

Derek: where are you stiles?

Stiles: we in an abandoned gas station about 40miles east out of town and he wants you to come alone or I die.

Derek: Stiles I promise you I will get you back okay.

Stiles: ....oh and Derek tonight’s a full moon...

                                                        ............Call Ended.........

Derek’s last words had come as a surprise and Stiles was scared but he wouldn’t show it because if it ever comes down to it then he would give his own life for his friends. After Peter had taken the phone again he did not lock stiles in the room again. Stiles walked out of the room and went to the front of the store.

Again it was just him, Peter and Ethan. They were all silent so stiles being stiles decided to break the silence. "You know it’s not actually a surprise that you want to kill Derek....I mean like um you tried it once and well it didn’t work out for you so what makes you think you will get it right this time?"

"Because this time I have a secret weapon which will ensure that after tonight Derek will be no more." Peter says with a smirk.

Peter seemed really sure of himself and that scared stiles even more but he kept all the fear inside. "I’ve been trying to figure out why you would be doing this? You are an alpha already so what more do you want." Stiles says giving peter a curious look.

"Beacon Hills was my territory and I want it back."

"And why is he with?" Stiles asks as he points at Ethan.

"Derek killed his brother so he just joined my pack to get revenge. Derek has a habit of getting people to want to kill him." Peter laughs out. "You know you could always join my pack. Derek and his pack don’t appreciate what you do but I know you full potential. I will actually leave Derek and his pack to live their lives if you join my pack.

"Yeah no that’s never going happen. You really are crazy."

*

They sat around on anything they could just waiting for the time to pass. Stiles was not what he would do if Derek arrived, what he did know was that he would not just be killed he was definitely going to put up a damn fight. He was lost in his thoughts when the door swung open and then Sarah came in.

"He's about ten minutes behind me." she said to Peter as soon as she entered. "What are you going to do to him?" she asked pointing at Stiles.

"Nothing tha....

"We just going to have a talk and maybe kill him." says Ethan cutting Peter off in mid-sentence.

"Surely you don’t have to hurt anybody."  Sarah says. It seemed that she was genuinely worried about stiles.

"You are in my pack and unless you want your poor brother to die then I suggest you do as I say. Now leave of will kill you and your brother."

"For God’s sake peter you don’t have to be so cruel." Stiles walks her to the door assuring her that he would be fine.

After Sarah has left stiles turns to peter with his fists at his sides. "You want me to be in your pack but that’s how you speak to them."

With no reply from peter, Stiles fear had now turned into anger. With his hand in his pocket removing the top off the container without taking the container out of his pocket. He still has his hand in his pocket when suddenly there’s a claw gripping to his arm and he gets pulled to Ethan with an arm around his neck and his back tight against Ethan's chest.

"He’s here." Ethan says as peter steps out in front of them.

"Well well well you took your sweet time." Peter says as Derek pushes the door open with enough force ripping in from the frame.

"I’m here now so let him go."

"Yeah about that.....none of you two will be leaving." Ethan says as he runs one of his nails lightly down the side of Stiles's face.

Derek saw that stiles hand was in his pocket and so he knew Stiles was about to do something; knowing Stiles he knew that it would be something that would probably just get his throat ripped out.

"We have two of your betas so why don’t you let Stiles go and we'll release you betas." Derek tries to negotiate.

"Oh dear nephew do you really think I care about those two......I tried to make a deal with your little friend over here and he refused." peter says as he shifts.

"So what do you want then?"

"What I want is the beacon hills territory back and you dead."

"So you want to kill me. Did you forget what happened the last time you tried that?" Derek laughs.

It seemed that Stiles being taken had nothing to do with him being Derek’s mate. So why would he have been targeting only Stiles. If Peter had to know about Stiles being his mate then he would have brought it up already.

Derek looked around while he was talking to peter and he had noticed that it was only the four of them but how was he going to get Stiles out of there safely. With the fool moon less than an hour away he had to think of something really fast. When he looked at Stiles and it seemed that Stiles had an idea because he was motioning with his eyes for Derek to go for peter but he wasn’t sure if that’s what stiles meant so he didn’t do anything yet. When he saw Stiles slowly remove the container from his pocket he knew he had to go for peter.

Stiles was still held around his neck so he threw the crushed glass into Ethan’s face and in that exact moment Derek moved in on peter. Stiles hoped that the glass had gotten into Ethan’s eyes and when he heard Ethan yell out in pain he knew that it had worked so he grabbed one of the removable shelves and hit Ethan over his head. When Ethan fell to the floor and did not move so Stiles turn to where peter was standing and saw peter throw Derek across the room.

Peter quickly makes his way over to where Derek is laying on the grounds blood rushing down his face. Derek jumps up and grabs peters fist as it comes at him and slams him against the wall but peter digs his claw into Derek’s chest and kicks him off.

"Stiles Go NOW." Derek yells but just as Stiles wants to run for the door Ethan grabs him by his ankle.

Stiles falls with his back to the ground and within seconds Ethan is on top of him and raising his hand to slash Stiles throat. As Ethan’s hand moves fast toward stiles throat a knife is flung thru the air hitting Ethan in the chest then a second knife to. Ethan removes the first knife and drops it to the floor to remove the second knife but Stiles grabs the knife that lay at his side and closing his eyes as he stabs Ethan in the chest again. He opens his eyes and sees that he has stabbed Ethan directly in the heart. Ethan collapses onto stiles. "arrrg" he grunts as he pushes Ethan’s lifeless body off him.

He gets up and sees that it was Sarah who threw the knifes. stiles looks over to peter and Derek ; Derek’s bloody body with claw marks all scratched up it looked as though Derek was dead and in that moment Stiles realises what exactly it is he feels for Derek.

Stiles now know that he loves Derek. It had not been clear to him until now. It is now clear to him other than his dad, Scott and Melissa whose been his family Derek is the only other person he’s cared for after Danny and now he knows that what Derek feels for him he feels for Derek too.

Stiles breaths out in relief when he sees Derek move; even though he just moved his hand it was something at least he wasn’t dead. So Stiles moved a shelve out of the way to get to Sarah but peter already beat him to her and punches his hand with open fist and claws extended into Sarah’s Stomach and rips her apart.

He turns around and covers he face with his hands trying to get what he just saw out of his head but all he sees is blood and gore. He didn’t know her that well but he felt that they could have been good friends.

With tears in his eyes he turns to look at Derek. He needed to do something to save Derek but what; if he goes up against peter then he will die but he has to do something. Peter breaks one of the bars off the window and walks over to Derek. As he stands over Derek’s body with one foot at each of Derek’s sides he hold the bar up.

"I guess this is good bye nephew. I would say it’s been a pleasure but then I would be lying." peter says as he plunges the bar down towards Derek’s heart.

"STOP!" Stiles hells and peter stops just has the bar was about to reach Derek’s chest. "I’ll do it. I'll join your pack; please...just...don’t kill him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and???? was it any good? please comment/review and kudos . I've decided to make this story the first installment to my series "IT ALL COMES DOWN TO US" so YaY lol.. you can get me on twitter > @Ashley_Hoechlin .or KIK me > Ash_Hoechlin


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay here you go :) i know im late with this chapter too but whats new lol ive had it done for a while but lord knows why i didnt post it sooner.anyway let me know of any mistakes okay....ENJOY and dont forget to comment/review and kudos <3

Peter had stopped just in time when he heard what Stiles had said. He had chosen to use stiles as a bargaining chip against Derek because no matter how much Derek pretended to hate Stiles, Peter had always known that there was something more going on beneath the surface. He knew that Derek had developed feelings for the boy but there was something more.

 

Standing up again but still standing over Derek; peter walks over so Stiles and drops the bar to ground. The closer Peter got to stiles the more Stiles walked backwards until he hit a walk. Peter could see that Stiles was scared and he liked it. He likes seeing the fear in Stiles eyes and the speed at which his hearts beating was like music to Peter’s ears.

 

He put his claw around Stiles’ neck and proceeded to tighten his grip, lifting Stiles off the ground but his back still against the wall. Stiles use his own hands to try and loosing Peters grip but he could not.

 

The Tighter Peters hold got; the harder it got for Stiles to breath.

 

"You actually think you had a choice. You are Going to be joining my pack whether you like it or not and I am getting the beacon hills territory back."

 

"If you kill.me and Derek Th...Then Scott .will kill...you."  Says stiles as he gasps for air.

 

"You see I know if I kill Derek then Scott will lead Derek’s pack but guess it’s my nephew’s lucky night because thanks to killing Ethan I don’t have to kill Derek." Peters looks at Ethan’s body then back at stiles. "It’s really a shame you killed him. Having another alpha in my pack was good and he wanting to kill Derek as much as I did was even better."

Peter loosens his grip around Stiles neck and Lets Stiles fall to the ground inhaling deeply.

 

"So you not going to kill Derek." Stiles say, he probably said it with a bit too much joy because peter gave him a weird look.

 

Peter walked over to Derek again and pokes him with his foot as if to see if Derek was awake. Derek must have been out because peter walked over to Ethan’s body laughing loudly.

 

"No. I won’t be killing him. However......you dear boy will do that for Me." peter laughs and then punches down into Ethan’s chest and rips out his heart. Not only are you going to kill Derek but you are going to kill Scott as well." he says with a smirk.

 

"Oh really. What makes you think I’d do anything for you....and killing my friends, please. You might as well kill me now because I’m not doing anything you say." Stiles laughs

 

“I’ll say it again! You won’t have a choice. I would have killed Derek and let you kill Scott but thanks to you I don’t need Derek’s heart anymore. It’s going to be so much fun watching you kill both Derek and Scott."

 

"Why would you need Derek’s heart? Oh yeah that’s right, cause you don’t have one of your own!" Stiles replies sarcastically.

 

"It’s about time!" Peter grunts looking at Stiles but turns to face the entrance as a woman steps inside but with a shadow across her face making it hard to see who she is.

 

"Can we just get this over with." the woman says as she takes another step forward into the light revealing who she is.

 

"Ms.Morrell!" Stiles says in shock.

 

Peter gives her Ethan’s heart and she scratches around in the big bad she brought with her. Stiles was trying to see what she was doing but his attention was quickly drawn to Derek lying motionless on the ground .He ran over to Derek and tried to get him to wake but no luck.

Stiles was on his knees and pulled Derek’s body up; holding Derek’s head in his arms and trying to wipe as much blood off Derek’s face as he could.

 

It wasn’t long until peter walked to him again and pulling him away from Derek. "Don’t worry boy, we’ll be out of your head in a few minutes."

 

Peter pushed Stiles down right in front of Ms.Morrell. She was squeezing every drop of blood from the heart and then she added a few other stuff that looked like herbs that stiles had never seen before. "What is this? What are you doing?" Stiles asked her but she wouldn’t reply.

 

"Now I just need some of your blood." She finally said and peter knelt down in front of her offering his hand. She took some sort of dagger from her bad and slit open peters hand as drops of blood fell into the bowl with the rest of the other stuff she had mixed.

 

"Okay now hold him down tight." she said to peter.

 

"Wait. No. What are you doing? Stop." Stiles yelled in protest as peter came up behind him and pinned him to the ground.

 

Ms.Morrell leans over him; dipped her finger into the bloody mixture and drew a symbol on his forehead as she started chanting something in another language. She was still chanting when she suddenly stopped and with eyes wide in shock she quickly looked at Derek and back at Stiles.

 

Stiles did not know what she was doing but the way she had suddenly stopped could only mean one thing, she had somehow just found out that Stiles is Derek’s mate. That was all Stiles could think of that could be the cause of her reaction

 

"What is it?" Peter asked aggressively.

 

"It’s nothing."

 

"Then why did you stop! Finish this before Derek wakes up!" He said and she started chanting again.

All of a sudden Stiles could feel his body seize and if felt as though his eyes were going to roll back right into his head.

 

"Hold him tight!" she yelled at peter and then she continued to chant as peter held him down tighter.

"It’s done." Stiles could hear her say just as he was drifting into a sleep.

 

*

When Stile finally came too; Derek was looming over him, begging that Stiles should wake up. "Thank god. Stiles are you okay?" Derek asked with a sigh of relief.

 

"Yeah I’m okay...I think....what happened?"

 

"I don’t know. When I woke you were laying here. Where’s Peter?"

 

"I don’t know. The last thing I remember is Peter holding me down Ms.Morrell leaning over me."

 

"Morrell....what was she doing here."

 

"Oh God my head hurts." Stiles says as he rubs at his temples.

 

"Can you get up?" Derek asks and Helps Stiles get up but when he lets go of stiles it looked as if stiles was going to fall over. Derek put Stiles' arm around his neck and his arm around Stiles' waist as they walked over to the door. Just in front of the door stiles froze.

 

"Come on Stiles we got to go!"

 

"Derek I don’t care if we leave Ethan’s body here to rot but we can’t leave her like this. I would be dead if it wasn’t for her. The only reason she was doing what peter said was so he could give her sick brother the bite."

 

"Stiles we don’t have time for this! Peter could be on his way to kill the rest of my pack."

 

Stiles just looked down at Sarah’s body with tears filling his eyes. Stiles let go of Derek and got down on his knees pushing the two parts of her body together. He closed her eyes and just sat In front of her body.

 

"Okay fine what do you want me to do?" Derek asked as he knelt down beside Stiles.

 

"We can bury her behind the building."

 

"Okay let me just get you in the car and then I’ll bury her."

 

"okay." he replied and let Derek help him limp over to the car.

Derek got him into the car and went to the back of the car. Stiles saw Derek go back in side with a blanket and opened it beside her body. He then rolled her body in the blanket and picked it up. Derek carried her body and a broken piece of shelve with him behind the building.

 

A while later Derek came back from behind the building whipping his hands on his already bloody and torn shirt. When he got into the Car Stiles had the side of his head to the window and looked out at where Sarah’s body was laying. He looked at Stiles and started the car but Stiles wouldn’t even look at him. As they drove done the road in silence Stiles finally spoke.

 

"Thank you." he said, to which Derek just nodded.

 

They drove the rest of the way home in complete silence. Derek tried putting on some music but stiles just switched it off again.

 

*

They arrived in beacon hills and a few minutes later they pulled up at Stiles houses and the sheriff’s car wasn’t in the driveway so Derek knew that he wasn’t home yet. He helped Stiles to the door and took him inside.

 

"You need to go and check on the pack."

 

"No I need to be with you right now." Derek put his hand on Stiles shoulder.

 

"Derek I’m okay. But the others might not be. So please just go check on them okay, I’ll be fine."

 

"Are you sure? Because you don’t look that fine to me."

 

"Honestly Derek I’m fine! I’m just going to take a shower and then go to sleep because I’ve got a major headache."

 

"I need to be here! What if peter comes for you again?"

 

"If he wanted me dead then I’d have been dead by now." stiles says with a smile.

 

"Okay I’m just going to check on the others and get cleaned up then I’ll be back." Derek says as he walked out the door.

 

Stiles watched Derek get into his car and drive way. He shuts the door and drops to the floor with his back to the door. Holding his head in his hands he stays there until he hears his dad pull up. He gets up quickly and wipes again a tear as he runs up to the bathroom so that his dad can’t see him all bloody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo?was it any good? be honest .... you can follow me on twitter @Ashley_Hoechlin or KIK @ Ash_Hoechlin


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go again lol i hope its good, if not then please let me know. ENJOY

After his shower stiles had thought and come to terms with the fact that he is Derek’s mate. After all that happened stiles was alone in his room in complete silent just picturing the gory torn apart body of Sarah. He needed to find her brother. He had no idea where or how he was going to find him.

 

Stiles had always wanted to tell his father everything about the werewolves and all the other crazy supernatural shit that they have to deal with. He had almost died and that would have probably driven his dad crazy so it was settled; he was going to tell his dad everything. He went downstairs to tell his dad everything and found him sitting at the table with his work again.

 

"Uh hi dad." he said with a smile

 

"Oh hi son." the sheriff replied but did not remove his eyes off the folder on the table right in front of him.

 

"So dad I need to tell you something." he said looking at his dad but his dad still would not take his eyes of his work. "What’s that? A new lead?"

 

"It’s just one of the missing kids brother is in hospital and we can’t seem to find any living relatives other than the missing girl."

 

Stiles could not believe he had found Sarah's brother and he hadn’t even started looking yet. He walked up behind his dad to take a peek at Sarah’s brother's info. After Stiles just saw his name and that was it. He needed to get to the hospital right away.

 

"Um dad I have to go." he said as he headed for the front door.

 

"Didn’t you just want to tell me something?"

 

"It can wait. I'll talk to you later dad." he said just before leaving.

 

*

 

Stiles pulled up at the hospital and quickly made his way to the entrance. He was walking up to the receptions desk to find out what room the boy was in when he got pulled to one side.

 

"Wow hey what gives!" he said stumbling to the side. "Oh hi Melissa"

 

"What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at home? Scott told me what happened."

 

"Yeah um I’m here to check up on somebody."

 

"Who? I don’t recall any of the others being brought in."

 

"No the others are all okay I’m here to see a Luke Chandler."

 

"I just came from his room. How do you know him?." she asked with her arms folded across her chest.

 

"I don’t really know him but I need to see him. It’s very important."

 

"That’s not possible only immediate family are allowed to see him."

 

"Please I need to see him now." he begged.

 

"Okay fine he is in room D3.just don’t get caught okay."

 

"Thanks" he smiled and walked away but she grabbed his arm again.

 

"He is in really bad shape and he might not make it till tomorrow." she said and then let go of his arm.

 

Stiles made his way through the hospital and finally found room D3. He stood in front of the room door looking around to see if anyone was watching him. When he was sure nobody saw him he opened the door quickly and entered the room softly closing the door behind him. He stood in front of the bed just looking at Luke. He looked so peaceful as if nothing was wrong

 

Stiles thought about what he could do but really there was not much he actually could do for luke but he sure as hell would do whatever he could to save the boy; after all his sister had saved Stiles life.

 

"Hello....Luke can you hear me." Stiles whispered but Luke didn’t even twitch. Stiles took out his phone and sent a text to the only person he knew could actually help with the problem.

 

[Stiles (to) Derek: Derek I need your help. I’m at the hospital in room D3. Don’t mention anything to Scott or the others.]

 

He sent the text and walked around the room waiting for a reply but got none. "God Derek I really hope you got my message" he whispered under his breath as he paces in the room. He had probably checked his phone about 30 times to see if he got a text back but still nothing. A few more minutes had passed and stiles was about to text Derek again when he saw the door handle twist. He dropped down to the floor on the side of the bed and lay there as he saw someone walk in.

 

"Stiles what’s going on?"

 

"Oh my god Derek finally."

 

"Are you okay? What are you doing in here and who is that?"

 

"Geez Derek...I’m fine and you know that girl you buried...well um this is her brother. And I know we have a lot to talk about but right now I just need you to do something."

 

"Yeah we do have a lot to talk about. What is it you need me here for?"

 

"I know what I’m about to ask you might seem weird and crazy but"

 

"For god’s sake what is it stiles!" Derek says, leaving stiles with an open mouth.

 

“I want you to give him the bite."

 

"What! Are you crazy! We don’t even know this kid!...NO!" Derek says looking at stiles then Luke and then back at stiles.

 

"Derek pleases. His sister joined peter to save her brother and now she’s dead for trying to help me. He IS DYING DEREK! PLEASE!"

 

Stiles didn’t care if he actually had to beg Derek to do it because a life depended whether Derek will do it or not.

 

"Stiles I can’t just go around giving people the bite." Derek says as he looks stiles directly in the eyes.

 

"Oh really.  Nothing stopped you from turning Isaac, Erica or Boyd!"

 

Derek hesitated for a while but finally gave in to Stiles. "Okay fine but you know that there’s a 50/50 chance that he could die from the bite."

 

"Yeah well he already is dying so I think we can go with those odds." stiles say as he looks at Luke.

 

"We gonna have to take him to the warehouse. Isaac and Erica are there keeping an eye on peters two beta."

 

"Yeah okay then get a move on. We can put him in my jeep."

 

Stiles opened the door and looked around to see that the coast is clear for them to sneak out while Derek unhooked the machines so he could just push the bed out. “Okay lets go." stiles says opening the door wide enough for Derek to get the bed through.

 

They had no problems until they turned the corner to get to the back exit. One of the hospital staff was standing right in front of the door and is she were to see them they would be in deep shit. It was too late, she had already spotted stiles. She walked over to stiles...

 

"Debbie! I think you are needed at reception." came the voice of Melissa.

 

"I was ju..."

 

"I think it’s urgent."  Melissa cut her off in mid-sentence placing both her hands on Debbie’s shoulders moving her in the direction on the reception area.

 

Melissa walked with Debbie and looked over her shoulder to Stiles and nodded to the Exit door. Stiles mouthed the words THANK YOU and then ran to open the door for Derek. They got to the parking lot and Derek placed Luke in the back of the jeep and told stiles to get in and follow Derek’s car the warehouse.

Derek led the way in his car and Stiles followed. They were driving for about 5 minutes when Luke woke in the back of the jeep.

 

"Wha-whats going on? Where am I?" he asked.

 

"I’m a friend of your sister and I’m trying to help you." Stiles replied looking at Luke through the rear view mirror.

 

"Sarah.....where is she?"

 

"Uum.....I’ll tell you everything as soon as we get to the warehouse." Stiles took a deep breath. "I’ve just got a lot of talking to do today don’t I." he said under his breath.

 

"What!"

 

"Oh nothing. Just...we’re almost there."

 

*

 

Stiles pulled up behind Derek and parked the jeep. He sat in the jeep just avoiding Luke’s question waiting for Derek to help with getting Luke inside the warehouse. Stiles could see Sarah by just looking at Luke, they looked so similar. Derek finally opened the jeep door and stiles breathed a sigh of relief.

 

"Who is this?" Luke asked curiously.

 

"He’s a friend. He’s going take you inside and then I’ll tell you everything okay."

 

"okay." he said and then hissed in pain as Derek removes him from the jeep.

 

"Be careful Derek!" stiles yelled but Derek just kept on walking.

 

They entered the warehouse and found Isaac and Erica sitting and watching like a bunch of hawks. They both ran over to Stiles as soon as they saw him. They asked how he was doing and he just responded with a shrug. Erica gave him a kiss on the cheek and went back to what she was doing as Isaac proceeded to hug Stiles. The hug lasted a little bit longer that it should have because it was broken by Derek clearing his throat.

 

"Don’t ask!" Derek said glaring at Erica who was obviously about to ask him something but just went silent.

 

He carried Luke to where he sleeps and lay him down on his mattress. He stood in silence waiting for stiles to come. Stiles got to where Derek was and stood in front of look with a sad look. He didn’t know how he was going to tell Luke that his sister was died. Since she was the only family he had left stiles just had to come out with it.

 

"Well I don’t really know how to say this but.....your sister died." stiles said unable to look Luke in the face.

 

"What...no that can be true."

 

Luke’s eyes were filling with tears and it made stiles even sadder. Luke wanted to know everything that happened and Stiles told him everything. About the werewolves. How Sarah died trying to save him. And also why Sarah was with Peter. Luke was sobbing and stiles didn’t know what to do so he just took Luke’s hand in his and gave it a light squeeze.

 

"Your sister was trying to get peter to give you the bite. Peter is gone but Derek can give you the bite....if that’s what you want." stiles looked up at Derek who was standing in front of him and just nodded when Luke looked at him to verify what Stiles had just said.

 

"Even if you do turn me into one of these werewolves where do I go? I’ve got no family and no place to stay."

 

"You can stay here."

 

Hearing Derek’s words would probably have been more shocking if he hadn’t known that no matter how Derek tried to close himself off he does have a soft side. "You will be in my pack so you can stay with us. It’s no hotel but I and Isaac manage."

 

"well I guess Derek should probably give you the bite now so I’ll leave you two alone." stiles gets up from where he was sitting but Luke grabs onto his arm and pulls him back down.

 

"Please stay." Luke says looking deep into Stiles' eyes.

 

"okay." stiles says with a smile

p class=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW WAS IT? so are you okay with the new character? because he might become one of the group..... i keep getting new ideas so 11 chapters wont do lol im making it 15 as of now. well you can get me on twitter @Ashley_Hoechlin and on KIK @ Ash_Hoechlin ... <3<3 next chapter will be soon okay


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow well i know i took forever to post this chapter and im pretty sure you would love to bitch slap me right about now (i give you the right to do so) but i promise i wont take long with the next chapters. i hope you like it please let me know of any mistakes ......so go and ENJOY :)

Luke passed out straight after Derek gave him the bite but his hand was still clutched tightly to Stiles arm. They sat in silence and Stiles would catch Derek starring at Luke’s hand that still held on to stiles arm; stiles knew he still had to talk to Derek about the two of them and what they might be to each other but first he needed to explain the whole entire supernatural mess to his dad.

 

"I have to get home now but I’ll be back tomorrow as soon as i can." Says Stiles as he gets up from where he was sitting.

 

"Wait...we still need to talk."

 

"I know but first i need to talk to my dad. I’m going to tell him everything."

 

"You will just be putting him in more danger Stiles."

 

"He already is in danger Derek don’t you get that! .....He is in this whole mess with his eyes closed not knowing what he is up against every day. If he knows everything then he might have a fighting chance if anything like the Alpha pack or Peter happens again."

 

Derek turns his back to stiles and rubs his hands over his head. "Okay I’ll come with you."

 

"No. I need to do this by myself. I'll be back tomorrow okay."

 

 

Stiles leaves and gets into jeep. He shuts the door then drops his head onto the staring wheel and just breathes in deep,

*

He pulls up at home but remains sitting in the jeep for a few minutes thinking of what to say to his dad. He enters the house and heads straight to the kitchen to get a soda before going to talk to his dad. He finds his dad in the lounge in a hurry grabbing his gun and jacket.

 

 "Dad i need to tell you something."

 

"Can it wait? I really need to go right now. The missing girl's brother has disappeared from the hospital."

 

"I know." stiles replies as he keeps his eyes on his feet without looking up.

 

"How do you know? For god’s sake Stiles have you been listening in on radio again! How many times do i have to tell you not to?"

 

"Dad i didn’t listening in. I know because i took him and before you start yelling at me again could you please just sit down; i need to tell you something really important."

 

"Really Stiles! Really! You kidnapped somebody. You better have a damn good explanation as to why you would do something so stupid."

 

*

Stiles had told his dad everything and his dad took it really well, a little bit to well. The sheriff was calm throughout the entire conversation but what seemed to have gotten his attention was that Scott is a werewolf. It was as if he already knew about werewolves.

Stiles didn’t know what to expect from his dad when he told him but he sure as hell didn’t expect his dad to be calm and collected.

 

"You know you can say something right about now....yell at me, ground me ...lord knows i probably deserve to be grounded for life bit please say something."

 

"I’m just surprised it took you this long to tell me."

 

"Wait what...did you know about everything?"

 

"I knew our town had a history with werewolves but I’ve never really believed; this just clears up a so many things i couldn’t figure out in past cases.....the grounded part sound good though. You could have been killed Stiles! How could you have been so reckless!"

 

"I’m sorry dad but it's my fault that Scott is in this mess so i have to do everything i can to help him."

 

The sheriff has been pacing in front of him for a few minutes as he just looks up at his dad." your mother always knew werewolves were really she said something once and i never paid it any mind but..."

 

"Mom? What does she have to do with all of this?"

 

"Nothing. Just......i should go, thanks to you i have to cover up a damn kidnapping. You're grounded until....well forever sounds pretty good."

 

"I’m sorry dad i just did what i thought was the right thing to do."

 

"Yeah i know. Say home okay! I'll be back later...i don’t even know how I’m going to cover this up,"

 

*

Stiles was about to go take a shower when he heard his phone notifying him of a received text. Before he even checked his phone he already knew it was from Derek.

 

[Derek (to) Stiles: did you take to him?]

 

Stiles thought about ignoring the text but ultimately decided to reply since he spilled Derek’s family secret to his dad.

 

[Stiles (to) Derek: yeah it went better than i thought it would it turns out he already had his suspicions]

 

Just as he set his phone down on the counter he received another text.

 

[Derek (to) Stiles: so it’s all good then?]

 

[Stiles (to) Derek: I’m just grounded for life but other than that everything is perfect.]

 

[Stiles (to) Derek: wanna come over? We need to talk anyway]

 

It took Derek about 5 seconds to respond to stiles last text.

 

[Derek (to) Stiles: I’m outside]

 

[Stiles (to) Derek: god that is so creepy Derek! Come up.im just gonna take a shower]

 

*

Stiles had never showered that fast before. All he could think of was that Derek is in his room waiting for him to talk about his feelings. He got out of the shower and realised that he had been in such a hurry to shower before Derek came inside that he forgot to bring clothes with to the bathroom.

 

He peeked his head into his room to see where Derek was before he went inside. Derek was looking out the window with his back to Stiles. "Um don’t turn around. I just need to get dressed really quick." he got no reply and thought the silence was probably an OKAY.

 

He dried himself and got dressed with Derek’s back still to him. He was left with just his shirt left to put on.

 

"God this is so awkward after we already slept together...not slept together but you know slee...ugh I’m gonna shut up now. You can turn around." he said as he straightened his shirt in front.

 

"So where’s your dad?"

 

"At the hospital they're investigating Luke's kidnapping." he laughs. "He knows that Luke is with you. How is he doing though?"

 

"He’s okay but i really don’t want talk about him right now." Derek says in frustration.

 

"I know I’m sorry, I just wanted to know if he is okay."

 

Derek was filled with mixed emotions. He was not sure if he should be glad they are actually going talk about what they are and could be but Stiles might have even wanted to say stuff he doesn’t want hear; like they couldn’t be together. Although he would respect Stiles' decision either way.

 

"So you've made it clear how you feel about me Derek and honestly I’ve liked you since i first saw you but back then it seemed like you hated me more than anything and then also there was Danny."

 

"Danny is in our past now stiles and if you decide you don’t want to be with me then I’ll understand but can you please just get it over with so i can leave." Derek says as he stands up and walks back over to the window.

 

"Derek looks at me. I want to be with you!"

 

Derek’s eyes had gone so wide when he heard stiles words and all he wanted to do was kiss him. It took all his will power to not jump him right there.

 

"You have no idea how happy it makes me that you just said that."

 

Stiles looked directly into Derek’s eyes and Derek took it as a sign to go in for a kiss. He leaned in slowly and stiles shut his eyes. As their lips were about to connect they heard the front door downstairs slam shut... Stiles pulled away before their lips could touch and pushed Derek towards the open window.

"Oh god my dad can’t see you here now. You have to go."

 

Derek stood on the outside of the window and smiled at Stiles. "I’ll see you tomorrow then?"

 

"Yeah. Now go before my dad comes upstairs."

 

Stiles shut the window and mouthed the word GO once again then watched Derek jump off the roof

 

*

 

The sheriff was at the table getting some work done with a glass of wine when stiles came downstairs to get something to eat. Stiles saw his dad looked really stressed so he didn’t want to bother his dad; instead he just went straight to the fridge and got a soda before scavenging for something to eat.

 

He was making him grilled cheese and humming some song when his dad’s voice came from the other room.

 

"Was that Derek’s car outside when i got home?"

 

"n-no. Probably someone with the same car." he yells back at his dad as he stands frozen on the spot.

 

"I want to have a chat with everyone in your little group soon so you might want give them a heads up."

 

"Yeah sure dad. Want a grilled cheese?"

 

"No thanks I’m good."

 

"Okay."

 

Stiles went back up to his room to eat so his dad could get done with his work. He took a huge but then his phone started buzzing again. He thought it would be Derek but instead it was Scott.

 

[Scott (to) Stiles: Derek told me. Dude why didn’t you let me know, i would have be there with you.]

 

[Stiles (to) Scott: i just needed to tell him alone]

 

[Scott (to) Stiles: it’s good that he knows everything. I'll see you tomorrow then right?]

 

Stiles responded with YEAH then tossed his phone aside and continued to enjoy his grilled cheese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how was it? was it okay? i sure hope you liked it.please say you liked it. okay im done being stupid lol....but no really let me know what you think :).

**Author's Note:**

> so again i would love to see what you guys think of it so review your hearts out,if its good or bad your reviews/comments will thus help me to better the following chapters to come


End file.
